Did you say vampire?
by twilightlover1010
Summary: What happens if Charlie goes missing and Bella thinks her life is over...?


_**Chap. 1**_

_**Two days ago….**_

" Dad? Dad!? Dad answer me. Where are you Dad?"

I keep looking and calling out his name. My name is Isabella Swan but I have people call me Bella. I'm currently out in the woods looking for my dad. He left to go on patrol this morning but he hasn't come back yet. They have him searching through the woods for some killer and I'm nervous that he got hurt. I start to panic and scramble around the woods some more.

" Dad you have to answer me. I can't live without you Dad please answer me."

I stumble upon a trampled spot that looked like it had witnessed a fight that didn't end well. I look harder and come up with a piece of fabric. It was blue and had the name of our town Forks printed on it. It came from my dad's uniform I know it. I start to scream and slowly slump to the ground. I sit there and cry until I pass out. When I wake up I'm in a beautiful house that I don't recognize I look around and try to get a sense of my surroundings. Where am I and whose house is this?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Current day….**

" Carlisle come quick she's woken up." A strange pixie like girl calls out.

" Um…. Excuse me but who are you?" I ask her.

" Oh I'm sorry, my name is Alice. What is your name?" She asks.

" I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. Where am I? "

" Oh hold on please I need to get my dad he's Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He needs to check and make sure you're ok."

" What do you mean ok? I'm fine! What am I doing here? Please you have to help me. I need to find my dad and there's a killer out there."

" Bella it will be fine just please calm down and we will explain everything to you. Carlisle could you hurry we have a problem up here!"

A handsome man all of a sudden appears at my side. His face is white like marble but is so beautiful that I can't look away from it. " Who are you!?"

" Oh excuse me I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'm going to do a quick check up and make sure you're okay."

" What do you mean if I'm okay?" I shyly ask.

" Well Bella you see my son Edward found you lying in the woods two days ago. He said you were laying there whimpering and when he picked you up to bring you here you grew quiet and passed out." Carlisle continues to work as he tells me this.

All of a sudden it hits me again. My dad is dead and I almost died if it wasn't for these strange people.

" Is your son here I would like to thank him because if it wasn't for him I could very well be dead, just like my dad!" I start to sob uncontrollably. I remember all the happy memories I had with my dad over the years, he always made me so happy. Except when I first moved here I was very mad but after a week Charlie made me feel right at home. Even though this used to be my home when I was younger.

" Edward would you please come here? Bella would like to thank you for saving her." Carlisle called out, " Now Bella while you talk to Edward I'm going to take blood so I can test it and make sure everything is ok so please don't panic if you feel a little pinch."

At that time Edward walked into the room… " You called for me dad?"

" Ah here you are Edward. I believe you remember Bella and she has something she would like to say to you. Bella I'm going to draw blood now…"

" Um… Edward thank you for saving me. I was so afraid of what happened to my dad that I didn't even take the time to think that I could end up just like him. If it wasn't for you I would be dead by now and if there is anyway I can thank you please let me know." I feel the pinch of the needle when I finish my speech. I look up to see Edward's eyes black and a look of hunger on his face. A low growl comes from him and before I know what happens he lunges at me. Carlisle is thrown a crossed the room and the needle is yanked from my arm all in three seconds of it being put in. I feel another pinch in my arm and then all I feel is fire running through my arm and spreading throughout my body. I have enough time to look down and see Carlisle pull Edward off my arm and hear him say sorry to me before I black out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
